There Were Three
by PonderingPebbles
Summary: Our favorite teen heroes are swept back to a time when only three of them were recognized as heroes. (time travel, rated T because why not)
1. Chapter 1

**There were three**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice blah blah blah and other junk**

* * *

Batman observed the evidence thoroughly sifting through each report. He stopped with a sigh, rubbing his temple trying to soothe a dull headache. He preferred to work in the Batcave and see his little bird than be stuck in the watchtower. Yet, alas he needed to be here. As there had been a surge of underground criminal activity in other cities besides Gotham and the heroes of those cities needed the detective's help.

A pounding screech jolted the bat out of his brooding. The sirens blared a pounding screech UNKNOWN ENERGY IN WATCHTOWER UNKNOWN ENERGY IN MAIN LOBBY. Batman leaped, sprinting down the long empty corridor, his cap gracefully dancing behind him. Shoving the door out of his way. He came to a halt his eyes prowling for danger, he took in the sights before him. There lay what seemed to be seven heroes sprawled across the cold floor.

There was a young green girl presumably Martian her outfit had a distinct feeling of Martian Manhunter though her features were more human than J'onn. Eyes narrowing, at the sight next to her as it seemed to be a teenage superman but, he had exchanged the tights and cape for a black shirt and pants. To the far left there was a boy in a kid flash costume but he seemed way too old to be kid flash. Off to the side of him, a girl laid clad in a dark forest green with just her midriff and her pale moon hair visible. He also took note of the bow she gripped tightly in her hand. On the right of her an atlantian probably, his ghostly hair was a stark contrast from his dark skin. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt and black pants, with markings encasing his arms. In front of him, there was a girl with hair of black velvet and pale skin; her outfit was some sort of uniform or tuxedo. Finally, he gazed at a youthful boy with hair of a raven. As he took in the boys looks his eyes opened slightly. Red was the main feature of this boy's outfit with some black and yellow trim but was really caught his eye was a circle with robin's R situated in the center.

Before he could begin to process everything the pounding of feet broke his thoughts. Turning his head, the leaguers on deck: Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Green arrow, had arrived in full glory, ready for battle. Though as their eyes began to drift around the room and land on the source of the commotion. Their stances began to break and confusion started to seep into their eyes.

"Did you do this" Wonder Women accused.

"No, they were sprawled on the ground like this when I arrived in the room" Batman responded.

Before further discussion could be had their heads snapped over to the group at the sound of stirring.

The robin copy shakily raised his body slightly taught as if in pain. The boy blinked in confusion at the sight around the room.

"Why is the league here? Did we mess up the mission that bad?" He questioned

Batman eyes narrowing answered "I have no idea about what you are Inquiring. All I know is that you and your group are intruders in watchtower"

"Intruders! I mean sure we aren't normally allowed up in your adult only club, but intruders!" The boy snapped back.

Batman glared at the boy almost no one even dared to speak to him like that with exception of Robin and thugs would have no lick of sense "I have no idea what you are insinuating but the fact of the matter is you are intruders and as intruders, you will be dealt with" Batman growled.

The boy looked taken back and his eyes held confusion with little shards of rejection and pain hidden within. He glanced away from the bat for second and took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes lurked upon the forms littered across the room.

His body tensed and he seemed ready to spring "what has happened here?" he inquired tensely.

Before Batman could speak, Superman cut him off "son I assure we are lost as you are and I your group were found like this. So it would be a mighty big favor for us if you would tell us your name"

The boy faltered for a few seconds, his body remaining taught and coiled though he spoke his face void "My name is Robin." His eyes began to scan the crowd of heroes for a reaction.

Which he got as the name had a ripple effect across the room with each hero giving a different reaction to the name. This claim was gasped and scoffed at for the outlandish nature of it.

Batman himself tensed and gave the boy a hard stare before with a hard voice "Robin? is this some kind of joke to you, because you and your group is at no liberty to make jokes"

"Joke, you think I am joking I am Robin" the "Robin" lashed out with a hiss "I mean how do I know that these letters hold a certain meaning to you Batman or should I say B. W." he finished with a smirk. Batman took a step forward as if ready to grab the boy by the collar and interrogate him to figure out he had learned such dangerous knowledge but, he stopped reminding himself that this troublesome individual was seemingly a child.

"Who are you" Batman all but demanded.

"I said I am Robin." the boy hissed through his teeth.

Before Batman could declare that was in no way possible the Flash beat him to it "Kid I am sorry to burst your bubble but, you can't be Robin as he is a ten-year-old boy which you are clearly not." the flash pronounced without skipping a beat.

This seemed to shock the "Robin" to his very core as he sputtered on what to say before composing himself and began to speak but, stopped as the too old to be Kid Flash began to stir...

* * *

 **SO I FINALLY FIXED THIS AFTER JUST REALIZING IT WAS BROKEN AND IM GOING TO START UPDATING AGAIN WOOP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kid flash opened his eyes and let the blobs of color slowly begin to gain focus. As the blobs had gained figure he grimaced much of league was here including his mentor, what had happened? He stood up observing the league tense as he did so. Once he had stood he noticed the bodies of his teammates scattered across the room, thoughts of panic shot through his head before a piece of relief washed over him at seeing robin standing somewhat near the league. "What has happened here" he questioned to no one, in particular, trying to keep the panic from crawling its way into his voice. Robin shot him a look full of panic and uncertainty, which in turn made him start to hop from one leg to the next and twiddle his thumbs. While eyeing the faces of the league for answers.

However, uncle Barry answered putting out some of the fire that was his nerves "umm kid… we aren't sure what had happened so if you would remain calm that would be great. Also if you tell us your name that would really help" By the end of Uncle Barry's statement Wally nervous energy was palpable.

He again peered at Robin for some kind of explanation, His face was thoughtful and he turned to the buzzing Wally."They don't know us" Robin stated to Wally with a flick of the hand.

"Well yes, I kinda figured that out Rob" Wally rebutted "but why?!" He all but shouted gesturing his hands into the air in a well duh motion.

"No I mean they know us but, not this version of us" Robin deduced. Before Wally could ask him what he meant.

Batman cut in "we know you but, don't? explain now!"

Robin turned from Wally to face the league while pointing to the flash "When you were knocked out he mentioned that Robin, he is around. Yet he is ten-years-old. Which could mean a multitude of things: some form of weird dementia which is highly unlikely, dimensional travel which is slightly more tangible or the theory that I feel is the answer which is time travel" Robin concluded.

Wally blinked taking a step back trying to keep himself from falling over. While the league wasn't faring much better: flash looked like a fish out of water gasping at Robin. Green Arrow who had been rather uninvolved so far, looked at the group with new found interest and disbelief. Wonder Woman let her guard completely fall as of light with new information, her eyes open wide as she looked between the two heroes. Superman's eyes were wide and he seemed gobsmacked on what to say. Martian Manhunter eyes bore into Robin as if trying to read his mind, which being aware of his abilities was probable. If Batman was shocked he was hiding it only loosening his glare on the boys.

Green Arrow was the first to snap out of his trancelike shock, he hardens his eyes and rebutted at the Robin "Kid if this is your idea of a joke because no one here is laughing" Wally who had just recovered from Robin's shocking proposal found himself somewhat agreeing with Green Arrow. Robin's theory was too outlandish even for them, wasn't it?

Robin sighed and looked at the group before glancing over Batman "Situation T14." Wally thought he caught the Bat widening his eyes for a second but it was too quick to be for sure.

The Bat spoke " Situation T14? Are you positive?"

"As positive, as I am going to get" Robin returned.

Batman turned to the league "stand down" he commanded

"Stand down!? You can't actually believe their claims" Green Arrow exclaimed.

Voice remaining unchanging " Situation T14 is one my possible scenarios that the league could face. Yet I have shared this with almost nobody" he addressed

"Wait, was is situation T14" Wonder Women asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

He looked at her "The situation is time travel, but the ideas present are very theoretical. Furthermore, this situation is one I haven't shared with anyone, only those close."

She gasped "wait you aren't saying?"

With nod "yes it would seem the matter is they are from the future and with current evidence, it seems they are Robin and kid flash. Yet I will take some DNA samples to be sure."

Once again the league was lost at what to say before a somewhat shaky flash called out "Wally?"

"Yeah, uncle Barry it's me" Wally replied with a nervous hand scratching his head.

"Umm before we break out the waterworks we have bit of a problem half our team is kinda passed out on the floor. So it would be kinda great is we got them to the med bay" Robin butted in. Uncle Barry looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

Superman spoke up "right your team?" He falters for second his eyes gazing at Superboy seemingly for the first time. "Uhh is there anybody who is confirmed injured" he finished.

Robin glanced at Wally before looking at the league "Well I don't if they are injured but they are unconscious" he deadpanned before continuing "also my chest is hurting and I would really to know if I cracked it or just bruised it" this stifled the league.

Which, gave Wally a chance to make his way into the conversation again. "So who is going to help us carry the team. I mean I can handle M'gann but I rather not get anywhere near Artemis" he grimaced.

Robin snickered, before picking up the league's perplexity and explained "Ohh genius Wally decided to try to prank Artemis in the night without help. Well let's just say we are glad Superboy is indestructible otherwise, we might be minus one speedster" he finished with a chortle.

"Dude! You make it sound like I lack a brain" Wally exclaimed somewhat mortified.

"Well it can be proven but sometimes I do believe you lack a brain" he dramatized with a fake faint. Wally didn't rebut him just glared lasers at the bird. "Though joking aside we do need some help to carry the team and I am definitely not going to haul Superboy" he pronounced. Then he started smirking and turning to Superman with a grin as large as the Cheshire Cat. "Hey Superman you wouldn't mind lugging Superboy, he is like having to heave a rock though I think you can handle it," he asked striving to come across as innocent. Yet Wally saw right through his act. At the request, Superman resembled being electrocuted though he did answer "Yeah sure" his agreed his voice bursting with uncertainty

"Great, he is the one in the black shirt with your symbol on it though I guessed you already knew that," Robin said cheekily. "Now I can take Zatanna and I vote KF for Artemis"

He threw Robin a look "What do you want me to die" he said exasperatedly.

"No but she is a bit too heavy for me and if she does wake up you can just put her down sprint out of there" he replied with a smirk. Wally felt like he was sentencing himself to execution but, with a sigh, he nodded.

"Ok now that we have gotten three out of the five hugging the floor taken care of, who volunteers to help get the rest."

Through a couple of scrambling minutes later Martian Manhunter had been chosen to carry the Kaldur and M'gann for with his mental abilities so it wouldn't be a burdensome strain. With also some further consideration of getting stretchers to carry the other three. Robin was a bit glum at this but, Wally could breathe easy at the news not having to worry about the threat of Artemis over his shoulder. Even if he did still have to assist with lugging the harpy's stretcher.

Wally with help of another leaguer heaved up Artemis and stood behind Zatanna as they started down the hall. As they walked wally head was hit with a wave of panic for the first time truly realizing where they were. He was stuck in the past… How long till he got back? Would mom and dad be fine without him? Would uncle barry? He jolted would they ever get back? These thoughts swarmed around his head like an abundance of annoying mosquitoes. They came to a stop with blink wally realized it was the med bay. Looking to Robin they set down their friends on the beds him doing the best to keep the panic thoughts at bay as they warred inside of him. The weight of the thoughts evident he flopped down in one the chairs next to Robin. While the league discussed off to side giving the boys fleeting looks.

Glancing to Robin he felt a few the nerves being doused out as realized he wasn't alone in this mess.

"So what have we gotten ourselves into this time," Wally asked striking a teasing smile to Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **IM BACK AND FIXED PROBLEMS WOOP**

ALSO, ROBIN OF THE PAST IS TEN NOW SOOO OPSS

* * *

Batman stood there with the other leaguers as they discussed the situation. On the outside, he remained stoic only his wandering eyes that gazed at the two boys giving a clue on what he felt inside. Swerving his eyes over to Robin again, with the name paired with this child no, this teenager feeling so off to Batman. This boy was so familiar but, yet, so foreign he just couldn't believe that was his bird. His skin was paler than Dick's gypsy tan still there but, not as intense as he was used to. The costume he wore was darker than the loud traffic light colors of Robin. He had an impish grin instead of a beaming smile. He had more physical strength and height than Dick still quite small though. Truly Batman knew it was Dick his use of the code confirmed it. Yet, the differences began to swell in his brain and thoughts nagged. This boy was his bird he knew it though differences still weighed in his head.

Batman had known that Dick would change over time however, he wasn't ready for that to happen quite so fast. He wanted his little bird to stay just that a little bird; one that sheltered under the Bat's wing for as long as possible. He was not quite ready for the bird to leave the nest so he hoped that Dick had not changed too much. Reining in his thoughts he could not be distracted when the league was discussing such important details such as what to do with the boys. Those thoughts would need to be put out of his head they did not matter right now he needed to focus. Batman just hoped Dick hadn't changed so much that his little bird decided that he didn't need his big bat.

* * *

Artemis snapped her eyes opened the light, a blinding bright substance, forced her eyes shut again. Eyes blinking, she started to adjust to the blaring light with a bit of panic she realized the room was unfamiliar. Reflexly she reached around for bow realizing its nonexistence her panic levels starting bubbling higher in her stomach. She took a deep breath letting the air in and out in a failing attempt to keep her cool. Finally, she let her eyes asses around the room the walls, bare white with a bit of a gray tint, cabinets lined the walls and different medical supplies were on the counter. She sniffed the air it gave off a sanitary smell like everything had just been cleaned. With a jolt she realized she was in a hospital, this surprised Artemis and scared her a bit. She would have known if this was med-bay in the located in the cave, having been there after quite a few different missions. Maybe this was a normal hospital and she had been hurt as a civilian she rationalized. If that was the case though then how did she get her she wondered? Artemis tried to reach back into her mind and remembered if there were any reason that could have led to her being hospitalized. She was hit with just fuzzy black and an aching head when she even attempted to try to remember. Gritting her teeth in frustration at her lack of memories and her feeling of containment of being stuck in a bed. I can't sit here much longer I will go insane, Artemis thought, if my mother and a doctor is out there they will stop me, of course, they will she confirmed to herself.

Pushing up herself by her elbows she pulled the medical blanket off of her, jolting back in realization that she was in her hero uniform. She sat on the bed real still while the panic had returned in full force. If she was in her uniform that meant she had been on a mission and if she was hurt on a mission then she should be in the med bay. Which in turn, lead her to wonder where the heck was she? Taking another deep breath she had to focus, she was a hero she needed to calm herself. Yet, who was she kidding her minder was racing and her body was fidgety especially, from her lack of a weapon to defend herself. I have to keep moving my team is out there they need me, Artemis thought. Especially if kid idiot has decided to do something she thought with a bit of a fond smile even if she refused to admit that to herself. With a wobble she did her best to stand up testing out her legs, they felt sore and a little bruised but, besides that the damage seemed to be surface level at best. She then heard slight murmuring and the door handle began to turn slowly, she moved as fast as she could with limited mobility crouching behind the door. She got ready to pounce, without a second thought and the door fully opened she grabbed the person holding their arms behind their back.

The person spluttered "Artemis, what the hell!"

As soon as she heard the voice she knew exactly who she had grabbed "Ugh it's just you Wally" and she pushed him away from her.

He toddled on his legs for from the weighted of her push before catching his balance. Wally glared at her while grabbing his wrists from her hold "geez do you ever not have an edge to you" he snapped at her.

"It's your fault for being so easy to catch" she snarked back. Before anything else could between the two of could be said they were cut off by laughter.

It was Robin he was holding his sides and crackling, composing himself he spoke "Oh man that was good should have know how you would react being in an unfamiliar place, as me and ol Wally came to see if you were awake as the doctors said it was probable, as injuries were minor and they thought it would best if you saw some familiar faces when you woke up."

Her eyes narrowed like a hawk and her back straightened "They" she questioned her voice somewhat hot and her eyebrow raised.

Wally and Robin exchanged a look before Robin answered running a hand through this hair "Well let's just say it's the league but not the league to put bluntly we are in the past"

She took a step back, and her eyes widen comically "We are in the past… You do realize how crazy that sounds right!" Throwing her hands up at the end

Wally replied to her this time "Yes, we are sure, through really Artemis, is it that outlandish I mean come on 2 of our teammates are aliens, one is a fish person, another a magician, their a guy literally trained by dude who patrols around in a big bat costume, you, and a charming speedster. So it's not that out there out there." Robin slugged his arm for the bat comment. Which in turn, cause Wally to yelp and hold his arm. Robin just shrugged at this glare.

Artemis on the other hand for the latter comments rolled her eyes partially cause Robin had already slugged him. Though in her head his logic wasn't all that out there especially for him. I mean crazy things happened to them all the time so time travel was just something that was bound to happen. She then began to voice her thoughts grabbing her own arm for support "So maybe the walking beacon's logic isn't totally illogical and I trust Robin that you have actually verified this but, if we are past what now." her voice trying to hide its vulnerability. Wally began to fidget with his hands at the end of her words seemingly thinking the same thing.

Robin took a second before reacting, his voice clear "Come on guys it will be fine, I mean the league is still the league even if everyone is a bit younger they will still try to get us home not they won't try the will get us home" he ended emphasizing the will.

Artemis suddenly realized something with a groan putting her hand on her face shaking her head "oh great they are younger fantastic you know what that means Ollie won't know me…" her eyes widen when she caught herself "I meant he won't know me as his partner, he will still know me."

Wally just shrugged at her but, Robin's eyes widen realizing something once she had finished talking "The time stream, us being here is affecting the time stream before we can go back we have to find a way to erase memories otherwise when we go back everything could be different." This caused both Wally and Artemis to shrink back at the notion. Then Robin shook his head "we can't worry about that now, we got to see if everyone is alright." Wally and Artemis but nodded back at him and with that, they left the door out to see how the rest of the team fared.

* * *

 **sooo yeah I'm the worst I haven't updated in like 1 year and a half, also to that random guest like a year ago I meant to make Robin ten but didn't Idk what happened there**

 **Anyways I'm not dead just really lazy and I kinda forgot I wrote this so now I'm back and am going to try to update more often but no promises I'm in high school and I do a lot of stuff this is just a side hobby but I WILL TRY :)**

 **P.S. the more you review the more motivated I am to write this stufff**


End file.
